


Revenge

by XxDance_With_The_DevilxX



Series: Revenge [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Bullying, Come Inflation, Cults, Gags, High School, Kidnapping, M/M, Monster - Freeform, Other, Rape, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex with a monster, tied-up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDance_With_The_DevilxX/pseuds/XxDance_With_The_DevilxX
Summary: After years of being bullied in high school a teen acts out his revenge against his classmates in an unsuspecting and horrifying way.





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is probably the most fucked up thing I've ever written and is not for the faint of heart. However, if you're searching through these tags I will assume you're into this kind of thing. And to those people who are, let's sin together! 
> 
> Warnings: READ THE TAGS. SERIOUSLY. I will not be held responsible for any emotional scarring.

“Little bitch,” 17 year old Devon Trepic sneered before spitting on the snivelling boy curled up at the bottom of the dumpster. “This is where you belong. Rot in here and die.” Cory Hawkins, 16 years old, watched as the filthy lid closed over top of him, trapping him in darkness and a smell so vile he could barely breathe. Devon lifted his chin with a proud sparkle in his apple green eyes while his other friends cheered him on by punching his shoulders and ruffling up his dark brown hair. The four of them walked off — Devon taking the lead — without a shred of remorse, boasting about their handy work.

They had no idea the boy they had roughed up and dumped like a piece of trash had started chuckling almost as soon as their footsteps began to fade out of ear shot. Cory picked himself up and pushed up on the lid. His messy blonde bangs covered his eyes as he jumped out of the bin and retrieved his backpack that had been carelessly flung onto the ground. The teen glanced forward and caught sight of the group of older boys leaving the school grounds. His sight narrowed in on one specific brunette, and Cory slowly licked his lips in anticipation.

It was almost time.

* * *

Two days later found Devon storming out of his house at 11pm after getting into an argument with his mother. This was a regular occurrence in the Trepic household that usually ended with Mrs Trepic in tears and Devon running off to drown himself in drugs and alcohol to forget about his shitty home life. He didn’t tell his mother where he was going, he just slammed the front door behind him and cut across the neighbours lawn to take the short cut trail into town.

Devon would have preferred to drive instead of freezing his nuts off in late November, but his piece of shit pick-up had two busted tires and was low on gas. His only options were to stay at home and listen to his mother whine about wasting his life away partying, or fucking walk to the bars where he was usually given the hook up for paying a pretty penny. It was the easiest decision Devon had made in a long time.

As the brunette stomped along the grassy trail shadowed by trees, he noticed a bright light steadily heading in his direction. _Probably some midnight jogger with a flashlight_ , Devon rationalized, and thought nothing more of it. But the faster the light approached him Devon started to notice that the light was pointed directly at him. “Lower the flashlight you moron,” Devon called as he tried to shield his eyes from the now blinding light only 15 feet in front of him.

The person holding it didn’t say a word and continued to shine the light directly in his eyes, obstructing his view of the person’s face. “The fuck’s the matter with you?!” Devon bellowed, seriously becoming pissed off now and getting ready to start throwing punches if this prick didn’t smarten up. The light was finally shifted to the ground and Devon blinked rapidly for a few seconds to get his eyes adjusted to the dark once again. When he finally looked back over at the person’s face, he recognized them almost instantly. It was the same face he had been shoving into lockers for the past two years, after all.

“Cory?”

The younger boy showed no sign of acknowledgement and simply shifted his eyes to something over Devon’s right shoulder. Before the brunette could turn around, two large men dressed in black cloaks wrapped their arms around Devon from behind, constricting all his movement. “What the fuck?!” Devon hollered before a piece of cloth was forced over his mouth and nose. Devon clawed and punched at the arms holding him in place but it was no use. He was over powered and quickly losing his energy. It only took a minute for the heavy dose of chloroform to kick in, and Devon went slack in his attacker’s arms. The last thing he heard was a conversation between Cory and the men holding him.

“Are you sure this is the one you want?” One of the cloaked men asked.

“ _He_ is becoming impatient. It won’t be easy on the boy,” The other cloaked figure warned.

“This is the one I want,” was Cory assured reply. “Now let’s get him to the tunnels before someone sees.”

* * *

Devon woke up feeling extremely groggy, like he had a two hour nap in the middle of the day. His eyelids felt heavy and he struggled to open them as his memory of what happened gradually came back to him. When Devon finally found his bearings he realized he was propped on top of some kind of stone slab that had been made smooth along the surface where he was on his hands and knees. His wrists and ankles were bound by rope to four metal circles implanted in the stone, spreading one leg to each side and doing the same to his arms. Probably the most troubling of all, he was completely naked.

“What the hell is going on?” Devon mumbled to himself before trying to get a better look at his surroundings. He appeared to be in a large cave lit up by torches with two separate openings across from him. One he could see opened up into another concave completely bathed in darkness, while the other had a bend in it halfway through the tunnel, obstructing the brunette’s view.

Devon pulled on the ropes just to test the strength of them and he found they were pretty damn secure. At first he was confused as all hell, but now after realizing he couldn’t escape he was starting to freak out. “HEY! SOMEONE HELP ME!” Devon screamed, and a chill ran down his spine when his pitiful voice reverberated off the walls and created a haunting echo that swirled around him. He lied to himself that it was because he was cold and not because he was shitting himself in terror.

Devon screamed for a few more minutes until he heard what he thought were footsteps walking through the tunnel with the bend in it. Cory came around the corner and into Devon’s line of vision with his hands casually tucked into his jeans pockets and a relaxed expression on his face. It was a complete contrast to the older boy’s wide eyed hysteria. “What the fuck is going on?! Let me go you piece of shit!” It probably wasn’t a good idea to bad-mouth his apparent kidnapper, but Cory showed no reaction — positive or negative — to Devon’s outburst.

“Glad to see you’re awake,” the blonde haired boy said pleasantly. “Now we can get started.”

“Get started with what?! Untie me already!”

“If I did that you would try to run away.”

“Only after killing you! What kind of sick, perverted shit is this?! You some kind of fag?!” Cory chuckled but otherwise ignored his taunts. The younger boy raised his fingers to his lips and blew creating a low sounding whistle. It almost seemed like he was calling something. Devon’s suspicions were proved correct when an unsettling rattle made the entire cave vibrate. Cory gazed over at the other opening that was still too dark to see inside as if waiting for something. Devon swallowed the lump in his throat and looked over as well, waiting for whatever it was that had Cory’s attention. The cave continued to rattle as what sounded like the movement of something large was steadily approaching.

Devon watched in absolute disbelief as the enormous body of _something_ slowly emerged from the adjoining cave and came into the dimly lit light. It was a living creature that stood approximately 20 feet tall and crept forward on four legs. If Devon had to describe it he’d say the only thing that even came remotely close in comparison was a very large dog. It had a long muzzle filled with rows of jagged teeth, and its thick, black fur covered its muscled body entirely except for a few missing patches. Two large, yellow eyes locked onto Devon’s and the boy started shaking uncontrollably. It was the kind of monster that nightmares were made of.

“Wh-what the fuck is that thing…?” Devon’s voice quivered.

Cory lifted his hand and waved over to Devon with two of his fingers. The monster responded to the action and made its way around the stone table, for now keeping its distance. “It’s my pet,” the blonde replied as if it was the most reasonable answer he could give. “Six months ago I was gifted an egg with this amazing creature inside of it. It became my responsibility to care for and provide it with its three major necessities: food to eat, a safe place where it can live and hide from the rest of civilization, and a very specific kind of release.” As the creature came closer Devon couldn’t help but get a quick glance of its large, erect penis bobbing up and down as it walked. The girth was the size of a grown man’s thigh, and its length was about the same as an average person’s arm — shoulder to fingertips.

“I had to wait until he reached sexual maturity, you see.” Cory continued explaining as if talking about something as mundane as the weather outside. The beast went behind Devon and stayed there, fanning its hot breath across the older boy’s back. “Without his release, he’d eventually go on a rampage, thus risking my control over him. If that were to happen, it’d be utter chaos.” Cory walked towards the stone table and stopped directly in front of Devon. The blonde boy pulled out a gag from his back pocket and held it up in front of Devon’s face.

“No! Wait! Please! I’m sorry! I’m sorry for everything! Just let me go! I’ll never tell anyone its here, I swear!”

Devon’s begging was mocked by the younger boy shaking his head back and forth and shoving the ball gag inside of his mouth. After Cory tightened the strap around the older boy’s head, he took a few steps back and sat down on a separate stone slab that Devon was only now noticing. Looking him straight in the eyes, Cory said, “If it had to be someone, I figured you’d be the best candidate. Perhaps after this is all over you’ll think twice about how you treat people.” Cory lifted his chin and the monster huffed through its nose. Devon heard movement behind him and strained to try and look over his shoulder to see what it was doing.

Devon felt something wet dribble onto his back before something warm and flat swiped along his left butt cheek. The brunette froze. He guessed it was a tongue based off the texture. The monster kept going and lapped at his other butt cheek before dipping down between his legs. The long, slimy muscle teased his balls, slowly caressing each one before wrapping around his dick, sliding up and down his shaft, stroking him to attention. Devon shuddered in pleasure, and although he didn’t want to feel good from this, the beast’s tongue was so warm and wet and smooth coiled around his cock. He felt himself growing hard from the stimulation. The teen knew that if this continued for much longer he wouldn’t be able to hold himself back. Not even his overwhelming fear could prevent his body from reacting.

Mercifully, the tongue let go of his now hard cock and instead slithered up a little higher, pressing and kneading the sensitive skin of his perineum. Devon’s blood ran cold when he felt the tongue strengthen into a point and probe at his hole. Was this thing really going to…? The brunette thrashed his head back and forth before trying to meet the eyes of the only person who could possibly stop this from going any further: Cory. The blonde leered right back at him, pale blue eyes revealing a more sinister side — malicious intent clear in the way his mouth curled into a satisfied smirk, as if he was enjoying the look of fear on Devon’s face.

Without anymore warning or time to brace himself, the creature pushed its tongue past the tight ring of muscle and violated Devon’s anus. It wasn’t as painful as Devon thought it was going to be, but the stretch still stung and it felt disgusting having that strange, slimy thing wiggling around inside him. The creature’s tongue slithered across that place Devon had only experimented with once before in junior high. He stuck a couple of his fingers up there after watching a porno that took a surprising turn, and searched for his prostate gland out of curiosity more than anything. At the time it felt fucking terrible and Devon quickly gave up, vowing to never try it again. But the texture of a tongue was a hellova lot different than his own inexperienced fingers.

Devon’s body gave a disconcerting jolt from the contact on his prostate and one of Cory’s eyebrows raised in interest. Devon felt his cheeks burn from embarrassment. “Did my pet find something you like?” Cory teased, enjoying the pathetic glare aimed in his direction. Devon shouted out a few enraged curse words that of course was blocked by the gag in his mouth. The tongue started to twist and turn inside him, reaching deeper than any normal tongue ever could before slowly sliding back out. It licked three long, flat stripes over his entrance, softening the muscles. Devon’s hole was now wet and shiny and just opened enough to peer inside. The teen had a terrifying inkling that the monster was preparing him for something much bigger and far more dangerous than a tongue.

The four legged creature mounted Devon like his cousin's dog Archie would mount one of his favourite toys before humping it until he was scolded into stopping. The canine-like beast pushed its hips forward and Devon felt the monster's massive cock scrape along his ass and lower back. Its penis was different than a human male’s. It wasn't encased in smooth, silky skin that felt like velvet against your finger tips. No, this thing was tough, rubbery, like burnt skin, and it wasn't smooth at all. The creature pushed forward again, this time barely grazing where it had intended to go, and as it glided across his lower back once again Devon was able to feel the different little bumps and ribbed protrusions rub across his skin. The penis seemed to be excreting a liquid-gel substance that left the teen’s body feeling uncomfortably sticky.

Even with some of the monster's saliva still dripping from his hole, Devon knew there was no possible way this thing was going to fit inside of him. _It'll tear me apart!_ Devon thought to himself in a panic as the monster finally lined up its cock with Devon’s twitching hole, rubbing the head against his rim. _I'm gong to die!_ Devon cried to himself, desperately pulling against his restraints in a futile attempt to escape.

The monster's hips snapped forward again and shoved the head of its cock — plus a few extra inches — inside of Devon’s quivering body. The brunette let out a scream through his gag so loud that he choked and had to gasp for air as tears stung at his eyes. Devon felt his body's resistance to open as the creature gave another violent push and filled him completely. The monster's cock rested heavily inside him, so hard, so hot. Devon’s head fell down between his shoulders and as he opened his eyes he was horrified to see his abdomen protruding in the shape of the beast's penis.

The monster let out a loud roar as if celebrating its victory before pulling out almost all the way and slamming back inside. It knocked the breath out of Devon’s lungs and he struggled to inhale while the monster thrust into him over and over again, each one more violent than the last. The brunette was sure the beast was going to pound out his insides and let him die a slow, excruciating death. And Cory, that sick sonovabitch was just going to watch it happen, too.

Devon knew he was an asshole. He knew his mother hated him for all the shit he put her through over the years — knew he was the reason his father left them in the first place. He knew he was a bully and a shit human being, but surely he didn’t deserve _this_. Could this really be his punishment just for fucking around with some dweeb at school? He made the kid’s life a living hell, sure, and enjoyed every minute of it, but that’s what high school is supposed to be! You’re supposed to be miserable every fucking minute of it, and the people who torment the weak do it so there’s always someone more miserable than they are.

It was a delicate balance, and Devon just so happened to fall into the ‘not as miserable as everyone else’ category. He didn’t make the rules. That’s just how it works. And Cory — the piece of shit — doesn’t understand his place and is fucking everything up! Tossing the dude into the dumpsters behind the school does not warrant getting ass-fucked to death by a monster. This shouldn’t be happening. This shouldn’t be _possible_. Did every loser have a hellish demon dog locked away in a creepy old cave? What made Cory so special? Why was _Devon_ so special? He wasn’t the only one who picked on the little twerp. There were at least three other boys that all had a part in it. Maybe it was because he was the enforcer? Devon always initiated it, but that didn’t make him anymore guilty than the others!

The beast let out another loud howl that Devon felt vibrate through his entire body. The bulge in his stomach continued to be forced outward as the massive cock drilled inside his rectum. Devon began to drool as he was finally able to catch his breath again, tears now streaming freely down his cheeks. Through the haze of his agonizing pain, the brunette could hear the wet slapping sound coming from his asshole, now stretched beyond repair.

Cory, who had remained silent until this moment, whistled with an upward inclination at the end, and things suddenly took an unexpected turn. The beast grumbled low in its chest in response and shifted the angle of its cock so it was now rubbing against that same spot its tongue had abused earlier. Devon’s eyes rolled up into the back of his head as his prostate was smashed into over and over again. The lines between pain and pleasure started to blur, and soon enough Devon couldn’t comprehend which was which.

He started mumbling incoherently around his gag, flexing and unflexing his toes as if trying to hold onto some kind of control over his body, but his efforts were all for not because he felt his cock twitching between his legs. This wasn’t right. He shouldn’t be feeling aroused from being raped — from having his insides carved open by this _thing_ while _he_ just sat there and _watched_. Something was very wrong here. Devon wasn’t in control at all. He was losing his fucking mind and he couldn’t even summon enough brain power to care because it was all _too much_. Too many sensations: too many eyes on him, too much inside him. He was losing himself, and Cory _grinned_.

The monster’s cock began to swell inside of him, stretching Devon’s body impossibly wider, and the brunette squeezed his eyes shut tightly, begging _please not_ _that_ _please not that_ like a mantra in his head. Cory sat up a little straighter in his chair, leaning forward as if highly intrigued by what was about to happen. The creature pushed inside of him one last time before its cock began to twitch and shoot out load after load of hot cum inside Devon’s body. The beast released a low, rumbling growl as it spilled its seed inside of the quivering teen underneath it. Devon’s finger nails dug into the palms of his hands as he felt a sloshing heat weigh down his belly, making him look as if he were several months pregnant.

When the creature pulled out, Devon peeked between his legs to watch his stomach deflate as white globs of semen poured from his gaping asshole. The scent of it was oddly sweet, sickeningly so, and somehow it brought on a sense of calm. Devon felt all of his muscles go lax, and he fell forward, collapsing onto the stone table. There was a moment of silence after the beast backed off of him. Devon barely registered the footsteps coming towards him.

Cory reached out his left hand and gripped Devon’s chin, raising the other’s head until the brunette was looking up at him through blurry eyes. Cory used his other hand to unclasp the saliva covered gag around Devon’s head and let it fall to the ground below. Devon didn’t scream. With a smirk, Cory said, “Now you’re my little bitch. Behave next time and I might just let you cum,” and released his chin, watching in amusement as Devon finally lost consciousness.

* * *

Three days later Devon noticed all of his friends stopped coming to school one after the other, and when they finally did return, they had that same dead eyed look to them that Devon saw every time he looked in the mirror. From that moment on, every time Cory called him, Devon would come without question.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I guess if there was a moral to the story it would be to not be a dick or that's exactly what you'll get up your ass. I might have an idea for another chapter, but I won't bother writing it if no one wants it :P Thank you for reading guys. Reviews and kudos are always welcomed and encouraged.


End file.
